


El chocolate caliente

by Ainnita



Series: Cuentos de octubre [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Facebook: WIZARDING SHIPPERS, Fictober 2020, Friendship/Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainnita/pseuds/Ainnita
Summary: Día 3 del FictoberWS 2020
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall/Pomona Sprout
Series: Cuentos de octubre [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171544
Kudos: 2





	El chocolate caliente

Eran pocos los momentos en los que el Gran Comedor permanecía en silencio, vacío. Durante el día, cuando no se trataba del desayuno, almuerzo o cena, alumnos de todas las casas lo utilizaban de punto de reunión o para hacer trabajos en grupo. Solo después de la cena, cuando todos estaban en sus respectivas salas comunes, el silencio ocupaba la enorme estancia.

Pomona abrió la puerta con cuidado de no perturbar esa tranquilidad. Sus pasos resonaron en los gruesos muros conforme se acercaba a la figura solitaria sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Buenas noches, Minerva —saludó a la mujer que había seguido con mirada felina cada uno de sus movimientos desde que cruzó el umbral—. ¿Permitiría a esta humilde Hufflepuff sentarse en la honorable mesa de la casa Gryffindor?

McGonagall esbozó una sonrisa.

—No hay mayor honor para la casa Gryffindor que usted se siente aquí conmigo, así que, por favor —dijo, invitándola a tomar asiento en el banco de enfrente.

La señora Sprout imitó su sonrisa y tomó asiento donde la había indicado. Al instante, sobre la mesa aparecieron una humeante tetera, dos tazas y un tazón colmado de malvaviscos. Y sin que la sonrisa se esfumara del rostro de ambas, McGonagall tomó la tetera y sirvió el chocolate caliente en ambas tazas. Como hacía cada domingo por la noche.

Sus dedos se rozaron cuando Minerva le tendió su taza, pero ninguna pareció notar el sutil y delicado roce. Aunque ambas sintieron saltar sus corazones.

Había sido así desde que se conocieron, mucho tiempo atrás, antes de ser profesoras. Muchas cosas habían cambiado en todos esos años, pero algunas permanecían inmutables. Como el silencio, el cielo estrellado sobre ellas o las conversaciones en voz baja, disfrutando de la calma y un delicioso chocolate caliente.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa amé escribir este~ Shippeo sanamente a McGonagall y Sprout desde que leí una escena de Las Reliquias de la Muerte en que compartían escena y noté una conexión especial entre ellas.


End file.
